How You Get The Girl
by ABlazingPhoenix
Summary: This is a Herminny One-Shot based of the song How You Get The Girl, by Taylor Swift. I dedicate it to my bestie KestralGirl1! Please Enjoy and Review!


_**Hello Everyone! I have completely been out of touch with my muse and it has created epic writers block... But I had to type this up for my bestie and beta KestralGirl1! She is a total Herminny Shipper and so when I heard How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift my mind was drawn to this little scene. It is a One Shot and won't be expanded, but please enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TS MUSIC! This is a work of fiction for fun and not money!**_

"I would pick tonight to do this…" Hermione hissed through her teeth as she made her way up the stairs to the door of the little flat. It had been raining most of the evening and it seemed it was going to continue into the next day. She shivered as she leaned forward and knocked on the door. A clap of thunder echoed after a bright flash of light blinded the young witch.

Afraid that no one heard her knock she leaned forward again and right as she was about hit the door it swung open. She cautiously looked up and into the brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. The red head glanced at the drenched girl and shook her head as she reached out and pulled the brunette into the flat.

"Hermione, are you insane? What are you doing out in this storm with no cloak on?" The older witch shrugged, accepting the younger girls scolding without a rebuttal. She stood there dripping on the floor as she tried to find her voice.

"It's been a while, Gin."

"Six months." The red head stated, as she looked away.

"A _long_ six months." She muttered as she frowned at the ground.

With a sigh, the younger witch pulled out her wand and casted a drying charm on to her soaked companion. After everything was fairly dry, she told the brunette to go change into some of her spare pajamas while she made them a pot of tea.

Hermione left her bag on the counter and made her way down the hall and into the guest bedroom to change. While she was in there she dried her hair a little more with her wand, all the while arguing with herself.

"'You need to tell her.' ' _But what if she wants nothing to do with me?'_ 'At least you will know you did everything that you could.' ' _I suppose you're right… that's why I am here…'_ "

Slowly making her way back into the parlor, the brunette took a deep breath. Ginny had already gotten the tea set up on the table, and was pouring them both a cup. She walked over and took the seat across from the other girl, staring at her cup.

"So, why am I receiving a visit from you at eleven thirty in the evening?"

The brunette looked up, finally meeting the red heads eyes. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Ginny, I wanted to see you. I've really missed you."

"Could've fooled me, kitten."

Hermione flinched at the sound of her nickname being used. It was a special nickname that the younger girl had given her after she found out about her mishap with the polyjuice potion during her second year.

"I have something for you…" Hermione accio'd her bag over to her and reached in. She pulled out a picture of them together. They were at a beach, waving at the camera, and then unexpectedly Ginny stood on her tip toes and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. The older girls face flushed and she smiled widely.

With shaking fingers, Hermione handed it to her fellow Gryffindor. She took it, and held it in her lap. She just looked at it for a long time. The silence stretched and echoed off the walls. After what felt like hours, the brunette inhaled and then began to speak very fast.

"I'm so sorry for leaving. Some days I feel like I must've lost my mind, running away from you the way I did. I just… I got so scared when you started talking about telling everyone. I just... I was afraid of how it was going to impact our family and friends, and I've been so afraid to just come out and tell you what I want…"

Tears were in her eyes as Ginny looked up at her. The youngest Weasley opened her mouth, but Hermione cut her off.

"I want you, for the rest of my life. By my side, for worse or for better. And if I have to, I will wait for ever and ever. I know that I broke your heart when I left and I am so sorry. But I want the chance to put it back together."

Ginny was biting her lip, tears streaming down her face. She looked back at the photograph, remembering their first vacation together. When they had first realized that they liked each other. It had been the best vacation that she had ever had.

"Hermione... you can't just come back and act as if you didn't abandon me. In front of my family. I haven't heard from you since."

"I know." Her voice was soft and sad. "I just... I want you to know that I will wait for you. I'll wait forever."

Ginny sighed as she looked around the bland apartment. To say that the younger girl's world had stopped when the brightest witch of their age had disappeared would have been an understatement. She hadn't done much except for work.

"I haven't done much, with you gone."

"That's not true, Ginny. I followed the games. You have done amazing. I really believe that you have a shot at the World Cup!"

"You… followed my games?"

"Of course, I did…" Hermione bit her lip as her face warmed with embarrassment and shame. "I had to make sure that you were doing alright."

"Alright? Alright? My girlfriend left me. Didn't even dump me! Just took off!"

"What was I supposed to do, Gin? You wanted to go to Christmas dinner at The Burrow, and just tell everyone that we have been dating in secret for over a year? That the ONLY daughters of both our families were gay for each other? Do you not understand how hard that was for me at that moment?"

The redhead inhaled sharply at the phrasing. Never before had she thought that Hermione had had any doubts about them. She had only started to guess when Hermione just vanished from her life.

"As long as we were happy… why should it matter what anyone else thinks? I thought you of all people wouldn't care about labels. Was being called a _mudblood_ not enough for you to feel like labels are just a way for others to force your insecurities on the people around them. I don't care what anyone says. Not Harry. Not Ron. Not my mother."

The older Gryffindor sniffled, as she looked down. Of course, Ginny was right. That's why she loved her. Where Hermione was bookish and conservative, Ginny was strong and opinionated. Her opposite and her saving grace.

"You are right. I shouldn't have left like I did. I shouldn't have abandoned you. Especially knowing I would never be able to let you go."

Reaching back into her bag, she pulled out a small black velvet box, and sat it on the table.

"This is for you... when you're ready..."

Hermione got up to leave, putting her bag on her shoulder. She gave Ginny a small sad smile, while the red head stared at the box with a fiery look in her eyes. Hermione had taken two steps before she heard a loud slam.

Turning around, Hermione gasped at the noise.

"Really, Hermione? That's it? That's how you are going to propose to me? Throw the damn ring box on the table and then leave… telling me, 'That's for you, when you're ready.' What the hell?"

Hermione looked hard at Ginny before moving towards her. Once she made it to the table, she reached down and picked up the box. She paused and then made her way to be next to Ginny before kneeling down. She opened the velvet box, revealing an oval peridot stone, surrounded by round diamonds. Around the sides, it had 19 round sapphires and more diamonds along the setting.

Ginny gasped as she looked at the stunning ring. She couldn't find a single fault with it, and she knew how much thought had to have gone into it.

"Those are our birthstones." She breathed out quietly.

"Forever and ever… I will wait, Gin. But... I would love it if you would give me the honor or marrying me."

With a blaze of light flooding her eyes, she launched into a heated kiss, and held the other girl tight while nodding her head.

"Oh, Hermione... You have no idea how much I've missed you… You've been gone six months longer than either of us really wanted, so why would I want you to leave now?"

The brunette hugged the love of her life tightly, and kissed her cheek as she slid the ring onto Ginny's finger.

"You know I wouldn't have gone too far. I had to come and get my girl, after all."

For the first time in the past six months, everything felt right. Not even the raging storm outside could bother them.


End file.
